An anti-fog agent should satisfy certain requirements, such as providing a good anti-fog performance, being durable and easy to use, and not being harmful to humans, among others. An anti-fog agent can be a surfactant that is directly coated onto the surface of an object. In addition, the anti-fog agent can be a methacrylate-based, organic polysiloxane-based, or polyethylene glycol-based polymer film coated on the surface of the object. Silicon resin-based polymer is an economical and effective anti-fog coating material for glass and mirrors, and is used as an anti-fog agent for automotive glass. However, most of the silicon resin must be sintered at a high temperature, which is not suitable for plastic objects. The polymer film can be coated onto the surface of an object, and this method has been used for years and is widely accepted by customers. The polymer film with excellent anti-fog performance and durable property has good mechanical properties is abrasion resistant and solvent resistant. The polymer film has excellent anti-fog properties, making it especially suitable for doors, windows, freezer windows, bathroom mirrors, lenses, masks, instrument panels, automotive headlamp cover, and the like. However, the coating of the polymer film is solvent-based.
Accordingly, an aqueous, environmentally friendly, and durable anti-fog coating material is called for.